Monaca Towa
Monaca Towa is the main antagonist of Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls and a major antagonist in the Hope's Peak Academy Saga. She is the actual leader of the Warriors of Hope. Amongst the Warriors of Hope she has the rank of "Mage". History Early Life Monaca was born an unwanted child by both her father, the president of the Towa Group and her mother, his lover out of wedlock. Monaca's mother was supposed to take care of her but instead abandoned the child soon after her birth. Because of all her actions, Monaca saw her mother as a completely selfish and pathetic person. Monaca's father thought of giving her up to an orphanage but instead took her in his family. However, Monaca was always unwanted and everyone else felt uncomfortable around her. Every time Monaca smiled or joked, the others looked at her coldly, as if she didn't deserve to laugh. Every time she spoke, the others turned silent. Her older half-brother thought of her as an alien, not part of the family. Everything Monaca did made Haiji feel sick. He had a bad feeling about her and he was quite sure that Monaca would end up destroying his family. Though Monaca was happy and childish on the outside, she felt like dying. It's implied that she was physically abused, too, and one time she pretended to be badly wounded as a result. She started to pretend to be paraplegic because she was finally treated with some kindness and she could have more control over people. Believing that they caused it, her father and brother felt pity for her. Even though Monaca was disliked in the family, she had a genius intellect and became a chief executive of Towa Group robotics branch, even surpassing Haiji. Monaca also attended Hope's Peak Elementary School and was part of the "trouble-makers class" along with Nagisa, Masaru, Jataro, and Kotoko. She loved homeroom period where she would share and exchange opinions. Along with her fellow abused classmates, she planned a group suicide; however, Monaca never had any plans to commit suicide in the first place and was planning to let the others die as a prank. The group suicide was stopped by Junko, who took the kids in and manipulated them by treating them with kindness and love. Monaca then helped Junko (knowing fully well that Junko was trying to use her) mass produce Monokumas for the Tragedy by using her position as a representative of the Towa Group. She lied to her father and the other adults in order to produce the Monokumas, telling them that she wanted to create futuristic robots that could be domestic helpers and emergency aid workers. Due to her separation from the family and her genius, her family decided to give her leg room to do what she wanted as long as she brought in profits to the company, and didn't delve too deeply into her plans. Sometime later, Monaca used the Monokuma Units that were created by the Towa Group as killing machines during the Tragedy, to make manufacturing Monokuma-themed helmets that could brainwash their wearers into obedient slaves for her plans - by giving these to various children, she created the Monokuma Kids. When Monaca's father learned of the Monokumas' true use, he tried to stop the production. However, Monaca blackmailed him to let her continue, warning that if he stopped her, she would tell Junko to spread the fact that the ones who made the murderous Monokumas was, in fact, the Towa Group. Monaca also gave her father the idea to make both Monokumas and weapons against them. As a result, Towa Group made even more money and looked like heroes to the public, but was forced to work together with Ultimate Despair. Towa Group gained money, honor, and protection from their alliance with Ultimate Despair, and in the end, Tokuichi Towa was corrupted and became a big supporter of Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Despair, and the Tragedy. After the death of Junko, her influence grew weaker and weaker and Future Foundation became more powerful. Tokuichi simply said that it's all over, gave up and ended his alliance with Ultimate Despair. He was later murdered by a group of Monokumas and his throat was torn out at the command of his daughter, to prevent him from interfering with her plans. The murder was witnessed by Haiji, who escaped and decided to destroy all Monokumas to avenge his father. Nagisa, Masaru, Jataro, and Kotoko didn't know what to do after Junko's death. Junko had taught them that they should create a peaceful paradise for children and kill all the adults - "the Demons". Monaca told them that they shouldn't give up on hope and they should continue fulfilling Junko's wishes. She manipulated them even further, telling them that the dirty Demons killed their "big sis Junko". However, Monaca's true goal was neither paradise nor revenge. She planned to create a successor to her idol ("Junko Enoshima II") and cause a huge war, an idea she originally seemed to get from Kurokuma. Monaca was also the one who came up with the idea of the massacre game known as the Demon Hunting. The whole thing was just a game for the kids, who started to call themselves the Warriors of Hope. When the Warriors of Hope captured and forced Nagito Komaeda to be their slave, Monaca decided to work with him despite their different goals. She asked Nagito (now operating under the name "Servant") to guide Komaru through their Demon Hunting game and bring her to their secret stronghold, a building called Towa Hills - Monaca found a certain amusing irony in making Makoto Naegi's sister the next Junko Enoshima. The Servant then made a deal with Toko, promising to release the captured Byakuya Togami if she escorts Komaru safely to the stronghold. Appearance Monaca has short green hair and eyes. In her hair she wears a red ribbon with a bow. She wears a knee-length black dress. She uses an electric wheelchair due to her incapacitated legs. Later in the story it is revealed that she can actually walk and was only faking her incapability to walk. When she's out the wheelchair the back of her dress has showed to have a decal of a pelvis and spine. She also wears white shoes with black knee highs. Personality Monaca appears to have a cheerful, kind, charming and caring personality. However, it is shown that she is actually an amoral, sociopathic manipulator. While being polite, cutesy and by the fact that others pity her for her being in a wheelchair, she is able to easily manipulate the other Warriors of Hope. She even resorts to sexual extortion. She is very inelligent for her age and is specialized in robotics. She idolized Junko Enoshima seeing her as a big sister and an example. She dedicates her life to be more like Junko and continiue her reign of despair. Relationships Allies *Junko Enoshima - Idol and Sister Figure. *Nagito Komaeda - Right-Hand Man and Big Brother Figure. *Warriors of Hope **Nagisa Shingetsu **Kotoko Utsugi **Jataro Kemuri **Masaru Daimon *Kurokuma † - Advisor. Enemies *Komaru Naegi *Touko Fukawa *Byakuya Togami *Future Foundation Gallery B-Y5lTXCcAAITPg.jpg-large.jpeg|Monaca during her introduction. It;s_gonna_be_boig.png|Monaca and the Warriors of Hope broadcasting that the adults will suffer. tumblr_inline_ncqsldJwei1t26isq.png|Monaca getting angry and upset. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kids Category:Master Manipulator Category:Game Bosses Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Siblings Category:Karma Houdini Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Creator Category:Anime Villains Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Brainwashers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth